As it ought to be
by Gibay
Summary: What to do when an unknown source altered the life of two team members? Jack has the ideas. But how to make them happen and can they be successfull?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks and gratitude**

**To Michele,**

**& Antoinette,**

**& Cindy, France, & Pina**

* * *

This Torchwood story is based on character and universe created by the BBC and Russell T. Davies. No copyright infringement. Be warned about the adult contents : if you don't care for two men in a loving relationship, you shouldn't read this. But if you don't care, I wonder why you're looking into Torchwood stories in the first place.

This story is set before the third season, which as an author I will keep on denying.

Written in May and June 2010.

I hope you might care to read it and perhaps even to enjoy it.

Johanne

p.s. I am (still) a native French speaker. Michele has done an astounding work (still is doing I hope) with this story. Her grammar, her input, her explanation - has been given not only to correct the sentences and punctuations but in a manner to teach me and help me improve in this second language of mine I used much too often without proper rules. Antoinette, with Michele, has kept me on tracks with characterization. Cindy and France do not know Torchwood, but they know English :) and Pina was a support all throughout. On with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Ianto's head was resting on Jack's shoulder. They were whispering quietly to one another, as they often did after having exhausted themselves making love. Jack was rubbing Ianto's left arm tenderly, as if he was made of porcelain; Ianto allowing him to do so, drowsy and eyes half-closed.

Ianto never spoke much, but after love-making, he would sometimes let his mind and his words wander aloud.

"Did you mean it, Jack?"

"Of course, I did. In matters of sex, and with you, I always mean it."

A slight hesitation.

"Will you teach me?"

"Ianto, my lad, I will teach you all you wanna learn!" There was a little smile in Jack's tone, but it was also a tone of respect for his young lover. "Was I really the first man in your life?" Jack had never asked this question, but when Ianto started to talk, which wasn't often, Jack felt more forthright with his lover.

Ianto was rolling away from his captain, friend, leader and lover. "Yes, Jack, yes."

Jack smiled. Ianto might have been in a first-time relationship with another male, yet he made sure to put all his endless stamina into it. He shied away from nothing and tonight had even asked about certain opportunities in a male-male relationship. "You are so desirable, my young Welshman."

Ianto smiled but said nothing. His eyes closed completely as Jack snuggled into him.

/\/\/\

As Jack required less sleep, he was up, showered, dressed and ready much earlier than his young partner. He left him a note, letting him know he was going to get them breakfast. He didn't like leaving Ianto to wake up alone in what he now considered their bed. Their first date at the zoo had not turned out the way either of them was happy with, so since the second date and now their twice a week sleeping together, they both made sure that their few hours together were spent building nice memories.

He would get those chocolate croissants Ianto was fond of, and he would pick a few fresh fruits. If Ianto slept long enough, he might have time to prepare him a nice platter of sliced fruit.

The rift had been quietly humming its non-activity lately. The team was spending time doing inventory, checking equipment and even organizing their files and helping Ianto with the archives. Jack had taken to helping Ianto be a better hand-to-hand fighter, much to the snickering comments of Owen. Ianto was also spending time improving his aim on the range, downstairs. He and Tosh were shooting together at least one hour every week, mostly on Tuesday mornings.

Jack was walking on the pier in the early dawn. The market would barely be open when he would reach it, but Simon Locke knew him and would sell the freshest and the best produce he had to offer. Grey clouds were rising slowly and the tall immortal knew it would be a heavy rainy day. He walked even faster, hoping to find Ianto still asleep, warm in their bed, on his return trip.

He was walking back from the market when the rain let loose. He opened his coat slightly so he could cover the bags of goodies. He nearly ran all the way to the entrance on the pier. As he made his way into the Hub, the alarm rang loudly. He shut it off in 2 clicks of his watch, removed his coat, tossing it onto the old couch, shook his hair and walked steadily towards the kitchenette. He took two plates from the cupboard, spread the still warm croissants on them, quickly peeled the apples and oranges; the pineapple and grapes were clean and ready to be spread on the plate.

As he gathered the plates in one hand, he started to smile; the passion of last night, Ianto's eagerness, Jack's offer to be taken by his lover in their next encounter – Ianto's radiance as he came, calling him all kinds of endearments and his energetic stamina, allowing him to rise not only once, but twice more. _Oh Ianto, if you only knew the joy you bring me. But I won't tell you. Not yet anyway, Ianto._

Jack arrived in his office, leaving the plates on his desk, peeking into his hidden chamber: Ianto was still clutching the blankets around himself, burrowing like a small hare in winter. A peaceful look, a peculiarly peaceful visage, a handsome and beautiful face, that gorgeous Welsh lover of his. As he returned to his desk to gather their breakfast plates, the rift alarm sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Owen and Ianto, you're staying here; I need up to the minute information, CCTV coverage and all the help you can get us. Tosh, Gwen, with me!" Jack was already running.

Gwen was still outside, Tosh had just gotten in; Jack was already revving the SUV and both his team-mates had to make a run for it. Owen was watching the monitor with undisguised envy.

"He usually takes you; your ruffled hair makes him want to protect you this morning?" Owen's remark was as sarcastic as usual, but without the bitterness nowadays. Ianto had given him a proper talk, in the worst of his rebellion against his dead-living status, and Owen had grown to respect the young man; not that he would ever tell him. In fact, his remark was two-fold; teasing his colleague and hoping to find out why Jack had taken the two girls and not Ianto.

Ianto didn't even lift his head away from his computer. He checked the communication equipment with a simple question.

"Guys, do you all hear me?"

He waited for three acknowledgments from three different voices; he then directed them toward the heart of a construction site. Something big and heavy had been thrown from the rift into their world, and Ianto was worried that the early construction workers would encounter it first, whatever it was.

"Owen, get on the horn. We need some police forces to stop the crew from entering the site!"

Owen felt like telling Ianto off, but now was not the time. He grabbed his cell phone and started dialling and ordering people around.

"Tosh, I'm sending data to your PDA; I fear radiation. Put your suits on. And Jack, too! Hear me, Sir!"

Jack couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Those Welsh vowels and that tone; yes, Ianto, I'll put my radiation suit on". What Jack didn't add was, _if I have the time, I will, if I have the time._

By the time they reached the construction site, in the heart of the downtown financial district, the police were blocking all entrances.

Gwen and Tosh, wearing protecting gear, walked ahead; Jack was putting his own on. Gwen had thrown it at him with a very stern glare.

"Torchwood!" assertively announced Gwen. "Has anyone been in?"

The towering and older constable facing Gwen told her, "Not that we're aware of. We came as per our orders; early enough that no one ought to be in yet. We don't know for sure."

Jack heard the last of the conversation as he hopped on one foot and finished putting the light radiation suit on.

"No one, you hear me, no one must follow us in here. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" the constable neatly saluted the Torchwood leader.

Gwen in the lead, Tosh side by side with Jack, they entered through a side door. A hole in the ground on the left, a mound of dirt on the right, trucks and heavy equipment here and there. The foundation was nearly completed

. This was just the beginning of a high rise; that it would house offices and small private businesses. Tosh held a radiation detector ahead of her as Ianto directed them towards the high peek of what his screen detected.

"The lot of you - be careful!" bellowed Owen.

They walked softly, carefully; Jack was staying safely behind the girls, gun at the ready, making sure no one or nothing was coming at them.

"More to your left, Tosh," guided Ianto.

"It's just a hole, Ianto, filled with water," Gwen responded.

"Are you sure? It's right ahead of you."

Jack finally reached the edge of the dirty water filled hole where Gwen and Tosh were standing.

"How the hell are we going to find anything in there?" he asked no one in particular.

Ianto screamed loudly, all of a sudden: "Get back, get out of there. NOW!"

Jack pushed the girls away, grabbing Tosh tightly by the arm and dragging her with him. Gwen, taller, could almost keep up with them. They had gone a mere five meters when the water started to spew towards the sky in a strong straight plume. Jack turned his head slightly and saw a fair-sized box flying up into the sky. "Ianto, do you see what's happening?"

"Yes, Jack; sending the entire coordinates to Gwen's PDA". A small chuckle, followed by: "It's still going straight up. Can you jump that high, Jack?"

"Ianto, we're heading back to the Hub, unless there is something else here?"

"No, sir, the site is clear. I'll let you know if that strange box comes down. Owen, you want to take over or make coffee?"

All the team heard was Owen growling.

"So you're sure of it?" Jack was repeating the same question for the third time, sipping coffee, while watching Tosh explain once more.

"Yes, Jack. That box went into orbit, circled twice, and landed right back in Sully, by the beaches. The radiation level is gone."

Tosh had spent the previous day and the whole night in analysis upon analysis. She was getting exasperated with the boss at this point.

"Jack, you should have gone with Gwen and Owen, if you don't believe me!" Her tone left no place for argument.

At that, Jack smiled. He knew Tosh, trusted her with all their lives. As there was no radiation, the danger to the population was lessened. He had sent Owen and Gwen, keeping Ianto by his side and Tosh for her technical expertise. Ianto had slept over the previous night, although they had just slept side by side. Jack searched for his lover: Ianto was gathering up the dishes in the main area, cleaning and softly humming a song.

"I believe you, Tosh. Why don't we all go for lunch, you, Ianto and me, my treat? You chose, Tosh."

Ianto, hearing that, stopped what he was doing immediately and in a soft voice, suggestively asked Tosh, "Pick that Japanese restaurant we went to for your birthday last year, Tosh. It was very good."

Jack spit his last sip of coffee. That place had cost him an arm and a leg and he had sworn he would not even take Ianto there, ever.

"Really, Jack, do you think that's all I have to do in Torchwood? Replacing your coffee stained shirt?" admonished Ianto with a light laughter.

Jack had no time for repartee; the alarm from Tosh's computer was blaring.

Ianto turned to the communication console and called Gwen immediately.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Ianto, we're in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

"Owen, let's go!" Gwen screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Men shooting at us." answered Owen.

Tosh looked at Ianto, frowning. There was nothing the three of them could do to help their team-mates.

They heard Gwen breathing heavily. They knew no sound would come from Owen, until he was sure he wouldn't be overheard by the men.

"Owen, the pool!"

They heard a body hitting water.

Ianto told Jack and Tosh, "Owen's communicator is down. He must have jumped in the pool."

Gwen's breathing was still clear.

"No, no!"

Ianto's voice cracked as he added, "Hers, too".

"We're going." Jack was running towards the secret exit, where their SUV was parked.

/\/\/\

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the coordinates that Ianto had entered into the GPS. Jack stopped the car. Houses all around. It was a residential area.

From the little they knew Owen might be in a pool, and Gwen …,? Anyone's guess.

"Tosh, stay by the SUV! Ianto?"

Both men began to run, their long legs taking them quickly across a lawn. They went straight into the back garden of the house, reaching the beach. They jumped the fence in unison, then another one, then a third one. That's when Jack saw Owen first, laying face down in the pool.

Jack jumped in, feet first. Ianto looked in the pool house and found a long pole.

Jack had turned Owen over, and was bringing him up.

Ianto went towards the edge of the pool, avoiding getting wet, lending a hand to Jack who was lifting an unconscious Owen out.

"Why is he …," began Ianto.

"Don't know, Ianto," answered Jack. "Let's leave him for now, we must find Gwen!"

Jack started running over the next fence, checking the ground. Ianto followed him as he called Tosh with the latest news.

It took them another ten minutes and a few more houses. Housewives and children, sometimes screaming at them. Police sirens were heard in the distance.

Gwen laid on the ground on a deserted part of the beach.

Jack carried Gwen back to the SUV, lifting her easily, as he would a child. Ianto took Owen's lifeless wet body in a fireman's hold. Policemen surrounded them as soon as they approached their vehicles; patrolmen had followed their progress as they trekked back from the beach's path, alongside the backyards of the residential homes.

Ianto deposited Owen down on the ground, lifting his left hand in the air as if surrendering to the police forces. He removed his Torchwood identification card with the other. He had signalled Tosh to call the proper authorities to get them out of Sully fast and quick.

A black car arrived on the street as Jack was starting to speak.

Ianto took the opportunity to open the SUV's passenger back door. He sat Owen in the seat and secured him in place. He then picked Gwen gently out of Jack's arms and did the same to her, on the other side.

"We're ready to go!" said Jack, loudly, yet calmly.

Ianto took the wheel, as Jack got Tosh to have George Simon come to the hub. Dr. Simon was working for Torchwood on a part-time basis.

Jack was sitting in the back between Owen and Gwen, checking on her vitals. She was not wounded; she was breathing freely. Owen wasn't. Both were unconscious.

Ianto got them back to the secret entrance in record time. Tosh and Dr. Simon were waiting for them.

Jack got Gwen to Owen's medical bay, where Dr. Simon started to hook her up to the various equipment Torchwood medical had. Ianto laid Owen down on the couch, and Tosh sat by him, holding his hand after spreading a blanket over him. Owen could not feel the warmth or the cold but it made her feel better.

Jack took Gwen's jacket from Dr. Simon, and as he went to hook it up, something fell from the pocket.

A small piece of rock, deep orange, fiery hot to the touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

In the last 2 weeks, Dr. Simon had come every night to make sure Gwen's perfusion was fine. She could not be left on her own – she needed sustenance and hydration. She had not moved since Jack had found her on the beach. Owen didn't require much attention; there was nothing to do for him. His body wasn't decomposing so whatever life force inhabited him was still strong.

The reality was that neither Gwen nor Owen had regained consciousness.

Ianto had locked the piece of rock away, after Jack had done preliminary testing, away from Tosh and his lover. The team had researched through CCTV and satellite imaging what had happened to their team-mates.

/\/\/\/\

_Twelve days ago – The Hub, Conference Room_

"Here is what I gathered and turned into a single video," said Tosh to Jack, Ianto and Rhys.

Gwen's husband had insisted on sticking around, staying by his wife's side, wanting to know what they knew and what they intended to do.

On the conference screen, they saw most of what had happened. Owen and Gwen taking the pedestrian path towards the coordinates, walking side by side. Gwen bending down to pick up the piece of rock. Men wearing jeans and hoods going after them. Owen taking the lead and heading towards the residences. Gwen waving at him, following behind. Owen jumping into the pool, while Gwen passed out on the beach. The men leaving with a huge piece of rock, enclosing it in a tight metal frame.

"So this rock, what's wrong with it?", wondered Rhys – for about the twentieth time.

Jack had trouble remaining calm, only Ianto's hand on his arm, kept him restrained.

"I told you before Rhys. There is no radiation. It didn't affect me. But there's something inexplicable in its composition. Martha Jones will send me special equipment and I'll get a better analysis."

"My Gwen now?"

"Dr. Simon will take care of her, you can be her nurse; she's better off here"

"Those men?"

"Rhys, you know as much as we do. Let us work now. Go sit with Gwen! Now!"

Ianto's hand was now rubbing Jack arm openly. Yet Jack shrugged him off.

"Rhys, get out of here. Go …"

Tosh got up and waving for Rhys to follow her, took him to the small kitchenette. "Make yourself useful Rhys. Make sandwiches and coffee for everyone and go sit with Gwen. We'll take care of everything, don't worry".

In the conference room, Jack was fidgeting. "What's this with your hand? I'm fine and in control; don't do this in front of the team anymore Jack."

"Jack, we're worried too. Tonight, you're going to sleep, I don't care if I need to drug you". There was something definite about Ianto's tone.

Jack looked at his partner, colleague, and employee up and down. "I love it when you play tough with me Ianto!" Jack smiled.

"Well if you're well enough to flirt, Jack, you'll be fine enough to eat. Rhys will bring us food soon. So what's your plan?" Tosh said as she sat back in her chair.

Jack, Ianto and Tosh ate as they reviewed all they knew. Tosh had a face recognition program running on one of the computers; they had an almost clear view of one the men. If the program could complete the man's face, they might find out who he was.

The computer alerted Tosh as Ianto was cleaning up the leftovers. The three of them rushed to her station.

"Edward Brian Fraser, accountant, 39 years old, married, 2 daughters. He's in the system for fiscal evasion." Tosh turned around. "What's an accountant doing running around after extra-terrestrial artefact?"

Ianto couldn't help himself: "Counting the ways to the stars?"

Jack smiled and nodded at his companion.

"Let's dig deeper into his background." Jack added, but Tosh was already on it and Ianto was logging into his own console.

Jack watched them work for a couple of minutes and then went up to his office.

/\/\/\

Ianto went up the stairs quietly and gave a tiny knock on the captain's door before entering.

"Seems there is another agency searching for and looking after the rift's residue".

"Are you surprised?" Jack got up and pulled three glasses out of the credenza behind him. "Tosh, coming to join us?"

He had screamed at Tosh over the door, pouring two fingers of whiskey into the three glasses.

"You obviously aren't?"

"Ah Tosh, here's for you. I think you need this." Jack handed her one of the glasses, getting Ianto to pick one as well.

"To the Front de Libération du Soleil Enchanté »

Ianto nearly choked on his drink, and Tosh simply looked at her boss with amazement.

"How? "She stammered.

"I've known of this group for a while now. I recognized Frazer when his face showed up on your screen; although he wasn't known as Fraser then." Jack took his own glass, lifting it to his lips, and drank his share in one gulp. "Sit down children, I'll tell you a story."

It took less than half-hour for Captain Jack Harkness to revisit the year 1996. Alex and he had met a Frenchman named Jasmin Bélanger during a wild chase for a rusty canister that had fallen into the bay. Weevils joined them, as their chase happened during a moonless night, in Mid-November. Their only blessing that night was the lack of rain. Jack had taken down two weevils, Alex was finishing off a third but there were still two of them, circling, groaning, and ready to attack when Bélanger had shown up with a stunner.

At first, they though he was a survivor of Torchwood One. But he wasn't.

As Jack got ready to dive into the dirty, cold, dark water of the bay, to gather those canisters, Bélanger jumped Alex. That was a mistake; he should have waited for Jack to be in the water. Alex was lithe and able to fend for himself. Soon, Jasmin Bélanger was tied down and Alex got him back to the Hub while Jack dove alone.

The canisters turned out to be nothing more than space junk. Bélanger turned out to be a member of this liberation front, fighting for a goal that left Alex's team quite speechless.

It took them a week of solid interrogation, but they finally got to the heart of the matter. The liberation front of the enchanted sun believed all the extra-terrestrial and inter-dimensional activities they began tracking in the late seventies was a sign that an old fashioned mythological vengeful god was coming to terminate all humans – except those that would help the faithful.

This group was funded by an eccentric multibillionaire and their means were no less impressive than what Torchwood had access to.

They had Bélanger imprisoned under a fiscal fraud. He had obviously been liberated.

"How large of an organization are we talking about Jack?" The ever logical and statistical Tosh asked.

"Torchwood One, if not bigger. With Bélanger's information, we managed to catch a cell. Not the core of it."

"How do we fight them?" Ianto was looking towards Gwen and Owen's bodies.

"I have a plan. Ianto, I'll promise I'll let you in on it, but you'll have to listen and do as I ask".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Ianto was lying in Jack's arms. The older man was holding on to his lover tightly.

"Ianto, please, let's make love tonight. I want you so much".

"Not until we resolve this issue, Jack"

"Remember when we began dating? You and I agreed we would not let my being your boss interfere with our life together!"

"'course I remember Jack. And I have always been able to deal with Sir, Captain and Jack – and I didn't think you'd trouble me, but it's gotten harder to differentiate my captain from my lover lately. What you're asking of me is impossible Jack." Ianto's tone was getting edgier and his words were harsher.

"Ianto, I will not die."

"Every time you die, it kills me inside". Ianto was not whispering; his heat(?) beat slower. He had raised his head and his torso, dislodging himself from Jack's loving stronghold.

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes; strong males facing one another. It was not a contest of will; it was distress and pain and grief over a mission that was threatening Ianto's inner controlled emotions.

"I would not ask you to do this, if I didn't believe in you and your strength so much."

Jack turned Ianto smoothly onto his back, laying on top of him, holding his weight on his arms, letting his legs cajole Ianto's legs, side by side.

"But tonight, let it be about us. Not Torchwood. Not the Captain and his archivist. Ianto?" Jack started to very slowly lick Ianto's neck, and to leave lingering light butterfliy kisses on his cheeks, the side of his mouth, his chin.

"Jack!" Ianto was trying to fence Jack off. But while his heart didn't want to give in, his body was already trembling with desire and needs.

"You want to (wanna?) take me up on my offer?" Jack was now tickling Ianto's navel with his tongue, well aware that his Welsh lover hated it.

"I want you to change tactics." Ianto was still thinking about the mission. Jack rose himself and again, stared directly into Ianto's eyes.

"Ianto – us tonight. Just us." With those words, he slowly lowered himself once more, letting Ianto take some of his weight this time. He started to lick Ianto's lower lip, biting up, fencing with it – until Ianto finally relented and opened widely and received Jack's tongue gladly inside his moist and warm mouth.

Now that Ianto was taken by the passion, he threw Jack off him, pushing him onto his back and Ianto took position, sitting on his hip.

"Yes, I want to make love to you. Teach me?"

"Well, kiss me first"

Ianto took this as his first homework and eagerly took the task to heart, he lay on Jack's side, licking, kissing, biting, and marking his immortal unmarred lover.

Jack was feeling quite good, yet remembered his promise to teach Ianto.

«««Remember, simple rule, my sweet (endearment?). The partner, in occurrence me, must be ready to accept you. It's not just relaxation and feeling good, it's making sure your partner can accept your width and your length. Ianto was listening. `We never made love this way before. Do all men end up doing it this way?«`

"No, it's a matter of personal choice. We had a grand time before; sex is supposed to be fun".

Ianto could not help a large smile from adorning his face; with Jack as a partner, fun was always on the menu.

"You can use one finger inside me, lubricant, stretching gently, checking how I react "-

"Will it hurt?"

"Not if you are patient and gentle" - Jack said, biting back Ianto's neck in response. "Can you be patient and gentle my delectable Welsh man?"

Jack stopped the biting long enough to reach into the drawer of his night table; putting the lube into Ianto's hand, he gave his lover a sweet adoring smile.

`One finger well coated please. ` Jack said, adding with laughter `honey. I don't do Victorian well`

Ianto poured a generous amount of lube into his left palm: the coolness of the gel and the prelude of their lovemaking made his whole body shiver with expectation.

Jack laid on his back, both legs spread far apart and lifting the left leg up, offering himself widely to Ianto.

Ianto had covered his right index with plenty of gel, warmer now by his body heat. He inserted the tip, not daring more.

Jack laughed an easy and amused laughter.

`Ianto, I know for a fact that you're wider than this and very much longer. Push inside me slowly but steadily. If it hurts, I'll let you know. `

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes and saw as much excitement as he saw laughter. So... he pressed on, slowly, until his long and slender finger was completely inside his captain. He never stopped gazing into Jack's eyes, watching the lust grow exponentially in his pupils.

`Add a second one in me; once it's in try to stretch me as much as possible; if you find my prostate in the process, you can push on it` Jack kept explaining to his lovely partner yet, his voice not as steady as the technical explanation he was giving. He kept staring at Ianto with much more than lust. He was fascinated by the tenderness, the worries and the needs in the young man.

Ianto didn't know if he would succeed, but he sure aimed to try. Eerily slowly, the Welshman inserted a very well coated middle finger inside the now moist personal area of his lover, making him wider through small scissoring movement, while searching for the elusive gland that would bring Jack's pleasure. Ianto's eyes never wavered from his immortal partner's eyes.  
The younger man took in his left palm, still coated, Jack's slightly flaccid penis. He started to pump him slowly, more like a soft caress than a strong movement. He knew he had found Jack's prostate when his finger felt the small budge on his tip and Jack started to moan in a deep-throated sound that left no room for interpretation. He tightened his hold on Jack's penis.

Jack managed to whisper hoarsely `If I was you, I would enter me`. Jack's pupils were fully dilated, and pearly sweat was starting to form around his brows and lips.

Ianto removed his fingers from Jack. He saw the frustration in Jack as the touching caress was removed and yet, he also let go of his turgid member.

Jack was patient at all times, but he could not help himself `Ianto damn it; do something now`

Ianto started to laugh throatily. Keeping both control and humor together, he pushed the head of his penis inside Jack `Patience my captain. Patience.` laughing some more, he added `Honey!`

`More Ianto, more, deeper in me`

Ianto pushed himself more inside Jack. By that time, the level of excitement and need of both men were very high. They were shivering with heat, needing more from another.  
Jack was starting to have trouble keeping his left up on his own, he grabbed Ianto's shoulder, bringing him closer to him. He then lifted his second leg and rested both legs on his shoulder. That had the extra bonus of allowing Ianto to get in deeper inside the tall immortal.

`Oh I like this` Jack chuckled suddenly. `Ought we to talk about your duty roster for next week?`

Ianto pushed deeper still inside Jack, laughing smoothly. `Yes, why not. I want Owen to clean the whole autopsy area; including insi... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this feels ... ohhhhhhhhhhh gosh ... inside eh ...`

Jack exclaimed while moaning even more "You owe me supper! Honey!"

There was a game between them, ever since Ianto had his first orgasm in Jack's mouth a few months back. The first one who couldn't finish a sentence owed the other one supper, a home made supper.

"As you wish, captain sir!" Ianto had started to chuckle with the last honey pronounced by Jack.

They started to laugh almost of a common accord.

Ianto was buried balls deep inside Jack's most private area.

Jack was lifting his hips up and down inviting his young partner to start anew with their delightful game. "Dare you to last longer than me!"

"Younger, more handsome, will last longer Jack. I might need to make supper,but you'll clean the second room in the archives on Wednesday morning if you come in the next 2 minutes"

As Ianto finished his sentence, he took a hold of Jack's penis, giving it a very light squeeze. He bent his head towards Jack, opening his mouth in invitation, moving his pelvis in rotation. Ianto licked his own lips, moisture dropping from his brows into his mouth. His hand squeezed tighter and started to move up and down, up and down in a maddening tighter hand-choke. Ianto was now biting his own lower lip, staring straight into Jack's eyes. He moved faster and faster inside the 51st century man, he tightened, squeezed, rotated, licked, smiled - faster and faster and tighter and tighter... hitting Jack's prostate with increasing frequency.

Then at the last moment, he removed his hand from Jack's penis, removed himself from inside Jack, biting his lower lip until a small amount of blood at the right corner. He bent down, dropping down on Jack's torso, biting his nipples, licking his skin, feeling the shivers, the desire, the need. Just as suddenly as he had removed himself from Jack, he lifted with his large left hand Jack's hip and in one quick swift thrust re-entered him quickly and nearly unexpectedly.

His left hand never stopping lifting and lowering Jack's hip, his penis never stopped the merciless pounding inside Torchwood's leader, and now his right hand simply gave one small soft and tender squeeze to Jack's testicles. Jack's moaning turned into throaty screams.

"God more, more oh god Ianto more" and finished in a loud gasp as Jack came all over his stomach, Ianto' s torso, spraying almost all the way to his neck.

Ianto's laughter echoed loudly in Jack's bedchamber - the Welshman's control on his first journey in their intimacy had proven sturdy and worthy of the older man.

Jack felt himself go numb, his legs were starting to ache, and an overall feeling of loss energy overcame him. His pupils were starting to return to their natural shade of blue, his heartbeat was receding inside his diaphragm, his sweat was making him cool. His prostate was still being pleasantly tickled, but his penis was now getting smaller by the second; he didn't feel like he could pull a second round. Ianto had pounded him into one hell of an orgasm. He would not say words of love to the brown hair younger man, but he still would help him along one fine ride. If Ianto could keep up being the rider, he would not disappoint him. He would be a fine mount.

"Go for it my sweet youth; go for the ride of your time!" He told him.

Despite his need to collapse, Jack lifted his legs even higher, giving Ianto a chance to reach even deeper. He used all his willpower and tightened his anus' muscle around Ianto, and managed to lower his right arm alongside his hip, reaching Ianto's testicles with his hand. By feel alone, he managed to grab both of them, closing a fist around them, squeezing and releasing slightly, just adding a small measure of pleasure to Ianto. He lifted his left hand towards Ianto's torso, caressing very gently his breast, his torso, his lower stomach, drawing a figure eight in light touches.

Eyes to eyes, both men worked towards Ianto's pleasure in unison.

"You have all of me, all night Ianto; Mount me for the longest ride."

Jack meant it. He might feel like collapsing and falling asleep, spooning Ianto close. But he would not, until Ianto had the best possible orgasm he could. This night was all about Ianto.

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack. Silence was his strongest word. He pulled almost completely out of Jack, pushed himself right back in, almost completely out and then one final push in and he came with a wild cowboy scream.

"John Wayne was a girl!"

No hesitation.

"You finish the whole sentence, Honey!" Jack was now having a ball; Ianto had a different speach when he had an orgasm.

"Honey yourself, Honey"

Ianto then collapsed, having supported his weight solely on the strength of his own willpower, one hand under Jack's hip, the other still around Jack's testicles.

Jack was ready for him, catching him in an embrace, while disengaging his legs and at last resting them long and nice on the bed.

They started kissing immediately, in the afterglow of a glorious shared moment.

No urgency - a simple exchange of tenderness after passion and eager need.

Ianto pushed himself away, needing to rest as well. He turned towards his side of the mattress, on his back, side by side. His left hand took hold of Jack's right hand. He felt Jack tightening the hold between them. They were barely touching; a gap of almost three inches between them; but holding hands after lovemaking was their way of acknowledging what neither was ready too.

"Good night Honey"

"Good night Jack"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Tosh was mad. She was not prone to show anger or violent emotions often. Right now, she was terribly mad.

"Jack, if this group is as organized as we are, they will have a file on Ianto. They won't believe him. You're risking his life with this stupid plan of yours!" She said this quite vehemently.

"Tosh, that's why I'm counting on you to cover his tracks"

"There is just so much I can do."

Jack turned his head towards Ianto.

"Ianto, trust me?"

Ianto simply nodded.

"Tosh, Lisa Harlett. Torchwood One. Captain John. Enter reports of misbehavior in Ianto's file. Ianto can help you with details. The closer to the truth, the better."

"Captain John?" inquired Tosh.

"Jealousy?" asked Ianto.

Jack smiled at Ianto. He would divulge part of their private life with Tosh.

"Tosh, creat a 'situation' in the John Hart report where Ianto and me had a fight, based on my past relationship with Captain Hart."

"Oh!" Tosh cheeks were turning red.

"I'll help you Tosh; I know what he means. But Jack, even if all our records show that you and I have a love-hate relationship, with more hate than love, our records are secure now."

"Tosh, you'll create a back door into your system, but only after a problem in our electrical system in the Hub. Ianto, you'll be able to work on this electrical problem?"

"Yes sir". Ianto was complying with Jack's request without the obvious anger of Tosh. But there was an underlying vibe in his tone as he said this. None of his usual glib came out as he expressed acknowledgment for his assignment.

"Tosh, I don't intend to endanger Ianto. But we need eyes and ears in this association. Who else can do it? We can't leave Gwen and Owen in this state!" Jack was waving his right arm in the general direction of the Hub main quarters.

On the conference table, there was a pitcher of water, a jug of juice, a platter of breakfast food. None of it had been touched yet. Ianto lifted his coffee cup, slowly inhaling the dark-sweet scent of its fume. He tentatively took a small sip, being comforted by the warmth. As he lowered his cup, he extended his other hand towards a bagel and put it down on his plate.

"We should have a row in public Jack. I had planned to invite you to eat at 'Guido' on Friday night. How about we go tonight?"

"We can't have a full blown argument Ianto. Let's go and at dessert time, we'll do something a little edgy that could be commented upon. Tosh, call Gwen's friend, her PC's friend? He can create a very very small illusion of trouble between us. Things small enough - no violence - but worth enough for a police citation."

"Andy?"

"Oy, that's him. We have to eat something now; we have a full day of work inside the system. Ianto, let's have lunch in my office, the two of us." Pause. "If you don't mind Tosh?"

Tosh nodded. There was determination in Jack's every pore,but no recklessness. Ianto would not be in any more danger than in any other mission; the team needed him. Before getting herself some breakfast from the layout on the table, she extended her left hand towards Ianto and her right hand towards Jack. Both men understood her intent and extended their own right hand, depositing their palm, holding her safely. The team, as small as it was now, would make it work and not only save Gwen and Owen from their coma, but recover the alien artifact, and uncover what that foreign association was doing. Ianto was going to try to infiltrate the group, posing as a frustrated and angry Torchwood employee, in an abusive relationship with its leader.

As they ate breakfast efficiently and in silence, eyes wandered between the three of them.

Trusting the Captain, the system, and now, not leaving room for doubts or arguments.

They were all on the same page.

/\/\/\/\

Tosh and Ianto worked side by side all morning. Jack had cleaned the conference room table, rinsed all the dishes, and went up to his office to file all kinds of paperwork, make phone calls and revise his plan.

Tosh whispered a question every so often at Ianto. He would validate a few personal antecedents, and would modify some of the real ones.

Doctor Simon came before lunch to check on his two comatose patients. Gwen was fed fluids and electrolytes through an iv-line, and liquid protein straight through a tracheotomy. Her heartbeat was steady, her breathing clear. There was no obstruction in her airways. With Owen, there was nothing to check, except if his body was starting to show signs of decomposition.

Ianto walked Doctor Simon out, listening to his friends' health news; the doctor would come back later for another round. Rhys would also arrive shortly after his workday. It dawned on him. Rhys. Rhys, Gwen's husband, who could enter the Hub at any time, on his own; almost a de facto member of the team. Ianto returned to his station and addressed his friend immediately. "Tosh, Rhys has to be in on it. He can cover me with plenty of detailed information. I'll speak to Jack about it during lunch".

Tosh approved and nodded her head. "Go talk to him now Ianto." She took hold of his arm as he readied himself to step away. "Ianto, wait!"

Ianto stared at Tosh and saw the beginning of a tear in her eyes.

"Ianto, how do you feel about this foolhardy plan? Why didn't you disagree with anything he said this morning?"

Ianto and Tosh had shared a friendship, ever since the fiasco with Lisa. The young introverted man lifted a hand to his friend's cheek, gently caressing her. "Jack had strong arguments." Removing his hand from her small pretty face, he turned his body towards the autopsy bay where Gwen was resting. "They need me, Owen and Gwen need me; I need them. Jack needs them. We need our team, Tosh. You need Owen." Ianto was reciting the endless needs they all suffered from. "I can do this, I will do this."

Tosh said softly "I know what it will cost you, Ianto. Remember this promise I make to you right now. I will be there for Jack as he comes back to life. I'll hold him as close as you do. This, I promise!" Ianto had disengaged himself from Tosh's hold when he had turned towards Gwen's body, and he now turned around. His arms went to Tosh's waist in a movement that seemed so spontaneous. He tightened his grip on her, to the point where she exhaled a small groan.

He let her go. No thanks were needed between them. He went towards the stairs to Jack's office with determination


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

"Ianto?"

"Jack, can we talk?"

"Sit." There was resignation in Jack's tone. He had briefly seen Tosh and Ianto speaking to each other. Aware of their friendship, and of Tosh's opinion about his plan, he worried.

"Unless, you can come up with a better plan?" he indicated as he opened the discussion himself.

"No, nothing better. Although Tosh wants to insert a tracking device under my skin; one of Owen's little toys, she called it".

"I won't risk you being detected!"

"Not a chance. Tosh has run it through a series of her foolproof testing. She's a little afraid of inserting it herself; I though you would?"

There was relief in Jack's eyes.

It got to be short lived.

"I won't fight you on this plan of yours. I'll try to join that group; between Tosh and what P.C. Andy can make of me and the rows we'll publicly have from now on, it just might work."

Ianto hadn't sat down. He was facing Jack and as he stopped talking, he went around the desk, shuffled some papers of it, sat down; he lifted one on Jack's hand to his chest.

"But Jack, asking me to shoot you is killing me inside!"

They had eaten at Ianto's. Jack had picked up Indian food. It hadn't been as silent as Jack expected it to be. But it hadn't been their usual banter when they managed to spend some leisure time together.

Jack had tried to lighten the mood; he had put some ballroom music in the player, extending an arm toward the tall Welshman, offering a dance.

Resigned, Ianto had taken it. The moments spent swirling around the room, entwined tightly together, not a word exchanged. As the music started with the last few notes, Ianto tightened his hold on Jack's waist.

"Not yet, Jack. Not yet".

Jack guided them toward the player, pressed repeat and on they went, dancing closely together.

Ianto let go first.

"Time to have this fight over dessert! If you throw food at me, you'll pay for the dry cleaning", Ianto chuckled.

Jack turned off the stereo; Ianto locked the door; they went with the same self-confident stride toward the SUV.

Once inside, Ianto took a discreet hold of Jack's right hand, caressing his thumb.

"Let's go make assholes of ourselves Captain!"

/*/*/*/*/*

48 hours later, and the fight came to Ianto's apartment. Mister Doyle, next door, called the cop as soon as he heard the wall being hit. By the time, a patrol car pulled up, Ianto was bloody but so was Jack. The fight had drained them of energy and they were spread on the rug, the living room furniture was upside down.

They were dragged, kicking and screaming to the local police station.

Tosh got them out shortly afterward.

In the conference room, Jack was making a fuss over Ianto.

"Let me be Jack! Get over it, will you?" Ianto was glaring at his elder; enforcing with his eyes exactly how he felt about the game they were playing.

"Well, Andy and I have created a nice nest of misinformation in the system Some of his informants will swear on their mother's grave that the two of you are regularly engaged in such shenanigans and can't spend time alone together without getting into screaming matches and now hands"

She poured them each a stiff drink.

"Drink. Then go hug each other quietly for a few moments. I won't take no for an answer!" Tosh could be quite bossy when she wanted too.

"Don't forget to insert this little bug under Ianto's skin! Let me know when all it sets. I think we can only wait now; those guys will be aware of this dissension in our group; how your love story is turning sour."

Jack, who was sat beside Ianto, with the first aid kit in front of him, actually listened to the small lady with the strong determination. He let go of the peroxide and the band-aids. He got up and walked away, simply turning his head in invitation to Ianto.

Ianto smiled.

And followed Jack out of the room.

Tosh left alone simply started to murmured smoothly. "Oh these two!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

Tosh lifted her head; up above, in Jack's office, Ianto and Jack were dancing again.

In a couple of hours, they would have a very public row. Ianto had fixed the electricity in the basement, so that the whole Torchwood computer system would be left wide and open. Well, what Tosh would leave wide and open.

All their personal files. All their passwords.

It would be possible for the Front to contact Ianto very easily. Mostly because he would be on the run after shooting Jack straight through the heart in front of the crowd.

The two men were barely moving, and the music was still playing. She decided to give them their last minutes of privacy and simply went out the door, announcing she was picking some sandwiches for everyone.

*\*/*\*/*

Jack was holding Ianto tightly.

"I will take you to Gino's as soon as Gwen and Owen are back amongst us."

He suddenly swirled his young lover around the room, hitting the credenza with his right chin.

"Oy! Jack! I have enough bruises, don't I?"

"It's my chin, not yours!"

They were silent as they turned around and around for a while longer.

"You know what? I want to go dancing at Leviathan in London."

"It's not a gay dancing club, Ianto."

"So?"

Jack released Ianto. He searched his face for any hints of irony.

"So, you're right Ianto. We'll go dancing at Leviathan. We'll book a three days in London and will dance and have sex for three whole days. The children can mind the camp!"

On this, they let go of one another and exchanged a soft tender kiss.

"Enough of this, Jack. Let's review one last time."

They spent the next hour going into every bit of details, information, passwords, and records. The closer to the truth the information Ianto would pass; the easier it would be too accepted by the Front.

Not only was Ianto wearing this

tracking device, but Jack had giving him daily an alien pill. It would allow him to fight the effect of the most common brain-washing drugs on the market.

They were as ready as they could be.

Ianto took a decisive start toward his computer station and activated the pre-established stop in their electric generator. Tosh had already activated the front she wanted the Front to have access to.

Ianto and Jack left the Hub through the tourist center.

*\*/*\*/*

48 hours later.

"Andy, Ianto is still in Cardiff. Are you sure no one in the police has any idea of his whereabouts?"

"Tosh, nobody knows anything about him. He's 'safe'".

Andy had been called nearly every hour since Ianto had shoot Jack in the middle of the Plaza, in the huge commercial building. Just enough witnesses to cover his track, not enough to have a live Jack going round Cardiff an Inquiring Event. But he was getting tired of Tosh asking the same question; he had told her that if anything changed, he would contact her immediately, days or nights.

"Did he not reported to you, yet?" he countered Tosh.

"No, he won't either. Unless the Front caught up with him. He hides from everyone; they must find him"

That was the hardest part of the plan, as far as Tosh and Jack thought. The part were waiting was a bad as watching Gwen and Owen laid up in their coma state.

Just as Tosh hung up with Andy, on their secure line, a beep appeared on Tosh specially adapted PDA.

Ianto was being contacted. Two shorts beeps. One long. Two more shorts.

"Jack ! Come down !"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

Ianto and Jack had had a major screaming match in the middle of the street. Ianto had screamed the loudest, exuding anger and resentment in a most impressive style and manner. They had both carried this on a safe stage, the bicycle rental area of the Plaza. It was pouring rain outside, so no one was renting on that day. Neither wanted to hurt civilians.

Jack hit first. Ianto took a defensive stance, avoided the first blow, counterattacked. Jack was still stronger so they fought for real; no hold barred for the two Torchwood operatives.

As Jack was about to put Ianto down for the count, Ianto pulled his gun out. Jack stopped dead on his tracks.

"Enough of your bullshit; you can't play with people like that", Ianto screamed.

He then pulled the trigger, once, twice. Lungs were hurt, Jack fell to his knees. Ianto kept shooting. He emptied the gun into Jack's chest; blood was pouring everywhere, Jack had long stop breathing and Ianto glared at him. He replaced his cartridge, and pulled the trigger once more, straight into the brain this time.

Sirens. Alarms.

Ianto started to run away. And running he did.

He had been on the run ever since.

He hardly had any money on him; it wouldn't have done for him to look prepared. It was likely the Front knew about Jack's immortality, so the point was not the shooting, but the impromptu shooting, the quitting, and the running away.

Ianto was a good operative; he knew how to hide, how to fend for himself; still he acted very much as if the wrath of Captain Harkness was hovering.

He spoke to no one, stayed clear of well lit area, managed to beg for money and steal bits of fruits out of small stores.

He slept out door, underneath staircases, staying as close as possible to drifting and homeless men.

After the first day, he was getting very dirty and Ianto hated being dirty.

When a short man, slightly pudgy, accosted him on the second day, when he was begging car drivers for changes, he remained on his guard. The man was on the other side of bald, wore a cheap suit, but spoke with a very calm and soothing voice.

"Jones, I can help you." A pause. "If you let me, of course"

He then handed Ianto a piece of paper and left.

Contact had been made. Ianto was very impressed; they had managed to find him that quickly.

Ianto had stuffed the piece of papers in the pockets of his pants, of his filthy pants. Thinking that Jack ought him a new suit as well as a meal, he went back to begging for money.

When he had enough for a sandwich, he went to this little bistro out of the way, where his appearances didn't bother other customers, or the owners for that matter, and he read the note.

_Jones, meet us tonight, 9 pm, at the Red Dragon Inn, ask for Porter; we have something in common. Getting rid of Harkness._

Ianto proceeded to clean himself a little in the bathroom; had a second cup of badly brew coffee and went into this secluded building, restricted, for it would be destructed shortly. He then activated the signal. The device was under his armpit; he didn't even feel it. But Jack and him had worked it out, and their system was reliable. He was telling them that contact had been made.

Taking sleep when sleep was available was also part of a good Torchwood operative. After signaling Tosh and Jack, he made a nest in what could pass as a safe zone in that derelict building and napped for nearly 90 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

Ianto was as ready as he could be for that meeting. He had one full cartridge for his gun in his jacket's pocket and three bullets remained in the current cartridge. Tosh and Jack had tested the strength of the pill he had taken for five days; he would lie even under duress or drugs. The people contacting him had to trust him; they may not be from the Front, but hopefully they were, or were connected somehow to it.

He had brushed his pants and jacket as much as he could; had cleaned his face, and was dearly hoping to get a hold of a razor soon. He felt as derelict as the building he had spent the last two hours.

He was also trusting Tosh and Jack to watch his every move; they had his location, they had a fair amount of control on the CCTV network. Things had to go right.

He approached the Red Dragon Inn from a back alley, surveying the back door first. He checked the windows – all securely locked from the inside. He swore inwardly. He took a very deep breath and walked toward the front door.

The doorman looked him up and down, sniggering openly.

Ianto made to enter the pub.

"Oy mate, where do you think you're going?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones!"

The doorman started to mutter not quite silently and called inside abruptly "Bert, tell Ed his man's here"

"Go in!" He pointed Ianto toward the bar.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\*\

"Tosh, tell me something I don't know?" Jack's patience was running thin.

"Well, I don't know either Jack. So please let me work and go … go … I don't know. Go jump in the bay and come back in an hour!"

Simon and Rhys, who were attending Gwen's needs, heard the two Torchwood team mates argued once too many. Rhys left his wife's side and walked toward the conference room.

"Guys, come here and sit down! I'll fetch you coffees and sandwiches then Tosh; you'll go home and sleep for at least five hours!"

Jack, upon hearing Rhys chastised them both, suddenly saw Tosh; really saw her. She had dark circles under both eyes; her skin was closed to a grey tone, which in her case was quite alarming. The pair of them was working non-stop since Ianto had given the signal he had been contacted. But Tosh didn't have Jack's inner rebuilding vital energy. She was exhausted. Completely and totally exhausted.

"Tosh, I apologized"

Jack approached Tosh softly and gathered her in his strong arms, squeezing her tenderly to his chest. Tosh laid her head on his large torso and suddenly let go of her stress. They remained tightly attached for a few minutes; long enough for Rhys' coffee to finish brewing.

"Come for coffee; Tosh, I'll drive you home and I'll pick you myself in ten hours. You're not helping my Gwen in the state that you're in"

Tosh left shortly afterward and promptly felt asleep in Rhys' car; he had to shake her up and walked her all the way to her apartment's door.

Jack ate two sandwiches and went down to his bunker; Simon had stared him down. Two hours sleep for him.

He didn't sleep; he just went over and over the last events in his head. Trying to figure out the best way to get Ianto, Edward Frazer and the solution to his colleague's comatose state. Ianto had been seen a few times around Cardiff, twice in London, and now he was around Oxford. The tracking device was perfectly fine; it would work around the planet. Ianto had not sent any distress signal, or the fervently hope for, all clear signal – the signal that would have meant he had the original rock, the trust of the Front, the probable remedy, the time to pick him up.

Jack was more worried that he thought he would be.

What did that meant about his relationship with Ianto?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

There was an odor of steak pie wafting throughout the Hub. There was even a soft sound of light music as well. There was, still and constant, the sound of the breathing apparatus that maintained Gwen's vitality.

Jack was feeding her. Pureed chicken, mixed with pureed carrots.

Rhys had been washing his wife, two weeks ago. He had stopped his task to softly caress her cheek. At that moment, Simon had walked in and noticed the movement in her throat. It had been easy for the experienced doctor to diagnostic the reflex she had. She could swallow her own food, home made, if feed by spoon, slowly.

Jack had taken over the job of feeding Gwen; he sang to her, he feed her. He never touched her, he never spoke to her. But four times a day, if the rift didn't ring an alarm, he was by her side, feeding her Rhys' homemade pureed food.

Tosh had tried once but Jack had gently shushed her away. Feeding Gwen took some of his anxiety away; he felt like he was somehow useful to her, as nothing was happening in term of finding a cure.

Rhys had understood Jack. His jealousy was long gone. Jack had Ianto after all. Rhys' job was to take care of Tosh and Jack other concerns – so the smaller team could fight aliens, manage the rift, supervise Ianto from afar and go through each day with hope. Rhys had turn out to be more than helpful. He had taken a leave of absence, nothing matter more that having what was left of Torchwood functioning and functioning well.

Tosh and Jack managed any intrusion from the Rift in timely and professional manner. Weevils' attacks were dealt swiftly. Daily routines at the Hub went on. Tosh had added pushing Jack into finishing and archiving his own paperwork. She supplied him with thrice daily update of Ianto's movements.

Twice since the signal had come, Jack had gone to observe Ianto – and Ianto's safety. He was hanging around the Red Dragon Inn daily. CCTV had shown him to be cleaned and well dressed again. He was never alone and Tosh worked hard at identifying every single person he came in contact with. Their very private Torchwood database was still safe; Tosh had tracked two different intrusions in the supposedly official one, created by her and Ianto.

Tourists from another galaxy had been sent on their merry ways. Smoke make of peculiar inertia particles had been isolated into a lock-down safety box and buried deep under the oldest ruins in Cardiff.

There had been plenty of work to keep Tosh and Jack busy; they had established a regular daily routine and Tosh was sleeping at home every night when the Rift's alarm allowed it.

Ianto was doing his undercover work; they were covering him from a distance.

/*/*/**\*\*\*\

Ianto and Rupert were eating together, some half-decent fish and chips. The chips were the better part of the decent actually.

"The boss Ed, well, he's not around too much, is he?"

"You know you shouldn't ask too many questions; it's got Bert to fidget around you. No one can't forget you're Torchwood mate."

"Was Torchwood. Twice I left this organization. I want Harkness; we're doing nothing about it. I still file papers all days long and "

Bert glared at him. Ianto stopped talking and went back to his chips.

After a long sip of his dark ale, he got up and took the stairs that hide behind the men's bathroom. Knowing Rupert would follow him shortly; he went down quietly and opened the basement door. The installation below was state of the art, better than the one he had had in London, Torchwood One. . Architects and engineers worked hands in hands, studying artifacts, testing, calibrating. He had been told his experience at Torchwood Three would be required, but so far, he was just removing files from the network set by Tosh – archiving everything in the specific folders created by a matronly woman. He had spent four days and nights in a small dark cell, he couldn't stand, couldn't sit properly, more like a large dog cell, a wild large dog. A single light bulb was flashing intermittently. Regular interviews methods from an organization that wouldn't use physical torture but didn't shy from other known methods.

Ianto had been left exhausted, physically, emotionally – afterwards. His hate for Jack Harkness had come forth as his first and only reason for wanting out of Torchwood. His awareness of the captain's immortality was known and his willingness to have him suffer and experience a thousand deaths was almost believed by all. Except perhaps the elusive Edward Brian Frazer aka Guillaume Bélanger. Meet once. And heard often as a real hardcore collector of anything alien.

Rupert had been put in charge of his comfort; so he had found him a small apartment, right next door to his. Ianto didn't believe in coincidence. He knew he was not trusted yet. What could he do to prove his worth?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

When the time came, Ianto Jones didn't worry anymore about proving his worth to the Front de Libération du Soleil Enchanté.

Rupert Humphrey, his semi-guard, so-called colleague and Marion McIntyre, the computer section chief who supervised his archiving Torchwood information brought him a Wednesday afternoon, three weeks after his 'recruitment' to Frazer's office.

A team of four was sat around the table in the plainly decorated office. Starch white walls, a map of the world on one side, a large video screen behind Frazer's chair, a videoconference set-up on the cheap large table and water bottles at every seating.

Ianto was introduced to the three men and one woman of the team; the same team that had following the trajectory of the large rock and had hunted Gwen and Owen.

They had not been affected when they had picked the largest part of the alien rock as they had been more prepared and had more underneath their hoodies and jeans, protective gears. But two scientists of the Front were at this very moment in the same comatose state as the Torchwood team members, and these two men had taken protective measures in their labs.

"So Jones, I hear you want Harkness?"

The leader sat in the only decent chair. He was short, round bordering of the obese. He had a slight accent when he spoke, yet nearly indefinable.

Ianto realized that being invited there; he could not shy away.

"Harkness can't die. I want him bury for all eternity; I want him to die forever. I want him to remember me forever as he wakes only to die again."

"Your bitterness is charming!" the young woman said. She had been introduced only as Charlie.

Ianto felt under a scrutiny he didn't enjoy. The team he would work with only had code names; yet they seem to know everything about him.

"McIntyre, you have something for us I think", asked Doggie, the leader of the team.

The elderly woman opened her briefcase and passed six folders around the table. The only one who didn't get one was Rupert.

Ianto went grey as ash. All the blue folders had his name stamped in large bold red letter on top.

"Jones, take a breath" Doggie smiled but didn't laughed at Ianto's discomfiture. "You don't expect us to work with you and not check you out. You're betraying Torchwood after all; what's to say, you won't do the same to us!"

Ianto looked around him. He didn't want to glare but didn't want to act cowardly either.

"I'm betraying no one. I said it before when you interrogated me, I'll say it again. I want Gwen and Owen cured. I want Tosh to be safe. I want Torchwood to continue its work. It's Harkness I want remove. Only him."

"Yet, you gave us access to everything about Torchwood?" Charlie was showing her antipathy, she did obviously not trust him.

The other two men remained silent. Ianto felt he would either pass or fail and it might be with those two men, not with Frazer or the leader Doggie.

"If you want to destroy the Hub, I'll go along. But Tosh mustn't be hurt and Gwen and Owen must be cured. They can rebuild Torchwood together. I don't care what you do to me after. It's Harkness, only Harkness I want." He took a breath. Short enough to seem genuine, long enough to make a point.

His eyes never left Charlie. His tone was calm.

"You can kill me afterward, doesn't matter to me. Gwen, Owen and Tosh must be safe. You can bury me with Harkness for all I care; he can revive to my putrefied remains"

His eyes wandered between the four team mates. His tone had risen. His anger flared and they all saw it.

Doogie shook his head toward Frazer; so did the other two men. At last, Charlie did too.

"If you try in any way to stop us when we attacked the Hub, we'll kill your friends. You'll get to watch them die." the tall blond man said very softly as he got up "My name is François".

As François extended his hand to Ianto, the other three got up.

"I'm Dennis" said Doogie.

"Jeanne" said Charlie.

"Welcome, Jones; I'm Ben. You work with us and yours friends will live"

The last one to get up was Frazer.

"You already know my name; you make this mission a success, you can have your own team in my group. If your Tosh wants to restart Torchwood, we'll let her. If she wants to work with us for a cure, I'll allow her"

"Marion, can you get us some dinner and drinks, please?"

With that, the leader of the Front shook Ianto Jones's hand.

"Welcome to the Front, Jones. Make sure I didn't misplace my trust!"

/*/*/**\*\*\

Ianto hadn't been left alone. He was given his own gun, cartridges; he was part of Dennis' team.

The attack on the Hub came at dawn.

Tosh and Jack were alone.

Ready.

Ianto was the first one to be shot, straight through the chest. One bullet. Jack had not even hesitated.

Tosh had fired a steady stream from her own guns, getting Ben and Dennis swiftly.

François fired, hiding behind Ben's lump form on the ground; he hit Jack's once, in the arm.

Jane surrendered quickly when two uniformed men took her by surprised. François was hit on the head abruptly by Rhys.

The surprise attack had been overturned in less than 10 minutes.

Jack, holding on this bleeding's arm, walked toward Ianto. He picked him up gently and carried him softly toward the main area of the Hub, sitting him on the couch. He touched his face and murmured "You did good, Ianto; you did good".

Tosh gestured to the two Units members to cuff the sleeping Front's members.

She went toward Owen's medical cabinet, retrieved a syringe and went to Ianto's sleeping form.

"Jack, can you remove his sleeve. I'll give him the injection; he'll wake up soon."

Rhys came toward Ianto. "Do you think he has the cure, Jack?"

"We'll know soon enough, Rhys. Soon enough!"

Jack left Ianto to Tosh's care; he should wake within the half-hour.

He waved to the lieutenant, as he left through the cog door. Units would deal with the Front,

"Let's get Gwen and Owen out of the storage; come help me Rhys".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12  
epilogue**

Units had taken custody of the four members of the Front, they managed to get enough information about Guillaume Belanger - aka - Edward Brian Frazer to have him extradited using Interpol protocol. That would not stop him for working underground but at last; it might put him under scrutiny from the proper authorities. 

Ianto had woken up within half-a-hour of being given the injection. Rhys had waited a good ten minutes, allowing him to seem awake, before hovering over him and asking him about the cure. Sadly enough, Ianto simply confirmed what he had learned: no cure had been uncovered by the Front.

Jack left him as soon as he saw he was fine; Tosh and he were going to visit the Front's center alongside another Units' team. Tosh had come back first, three hours later, with a box full of folders, cd and many different type of media. In the next forty-eight hours, Jack, Ianto and Tosh brought many more boxes. Jack had to argue much with Units - he had requested their help, but was now keeping them at bay.

It was Tosh that offered the compromise: she would prepare data disks for their intelligence department. 

Ianto had been debriefed as soon as Jack had come back with Lieutenant Haskey, Unit Intelligence. He had gone through an extensive hour with men, recalling details, places, and names. Lieutenant Haskey was a decent fellow; his expertise and professionalism were above average.

The signal he had managed to send through his chips – manhandling it into sending two short blips – a warning of the Hub soon to be invaded – had been received loud and clear.

Tosh had been defeated: nothing in the entire Front's data offered hope to wake Gwen and Owen. 

Jack had been left with hardly a choice. Owen had been confined to one drawer in the autopsy room. Gwen had been sent to a private clinic, where the best care was given. Rhys had gone back to work three days a week - although Jack had told him to send all their bills directly to Ianto. Torchwood would cover everything so Rhys could concentrate as much of his time to Gwen.

Jack had vowed to Rhys, he would find the cure. Labs analyses for the alien piece of rocks were done by multiple task forces, of multiple groups planet-wide. Torchwood had opened the media files; Gwen and Owen needed and deserved to be cure.

It was a week later, when at last, Ianto and Jack found themselves in Ianto's living room, alone, with personal free time for the first time. They had snogged a few times in Jack's office but with the filing, analyzing, conference-calls, Interpol, Units, they hadn't had any opportunity for downtime. Even Tosh had slept at the Hub for that week, Ianto and her sharing Jack's bed, alone, for short periods of six hours each. Jack had tried once to lie down beside Ianto, but the Welshman was exhausted. Jack hadn't wish to disturb his much needed sleep, so he had simply hugged him tight for a few moments, because catching himself a few hours of snooze. 

Ianto was removing his jacket and ties, while Jack was undoing his boots. 

"You want a drink, Jack? Remember, there is no food here." 

"I need just one thing right now, Ianto. You!" Jack's tone was as mischievous and as grin was showing his appetite for his favorite Welshman.

Ianto and Jack were going to have this final debriefing. Jack owed Ianto and was quite charmingly willing to pay up.

The End.


End file.
